No Matter What
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Thanks to Naruto Sasuke, Anna, and Naruto are locked in a classroom. Will anyone come to help them or will they have to servive the night alone with each other? What will they do for entertainment and what secrets will be revealed. OneShot and no lemon.


Iruka asked Sasuke and I to get some books out of room 312 of the academy and bring them to his house. I walked over to the boxes in the corner of the classroom. Sasuke stood at the door to make sure that no one closed it. The door was broken so now if you closed the door from the inside you couldn't get out. It could only be opened from the outside. Since the door never ended up getting fixed the room became sort of a storage place for random items. New and old books, extra chalk, scrolls, confiscated items, stuff like that.

My arms were beginning to get full with all the books that Iruka asked for.

"Hey Sasuke?" I called. Sasuke looked at me curiously. "Can you lend me a hand? I hadn't realized that these books were so heavy. None the less, there are so many." I stated. Sasuke nodded and walked over. I handed him my stack of books and went to get the second piles. As I got the books Naruto ran into the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Naruto asked hyper as usual.

Sasuke and I stopped what we were doing and looked at Naruto shocked. I gently put down my stack of books and walked over to him calmly with my head down.

"Naruto?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"Huh? What?" he asked curiously. My head shot up and I slapped him across the face.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea of what you've done?!" I yelled pissed. Sasuke put his stack of books down too. He turned around and glared at Naruto. Naruto held his cheek and looked at us confused.

"What? What?" he asked completely lost.

"You closed the door!" I yelled at him. Now Naruto looked even more lost.

"So?" he asked.

"We're locked in now! The door doesn't open from the inside!" I screamed. Naruto looked at me shocked then ran over to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge. Naruto started hitting the door. I sighed and shook my head. "No one is going to hear us Naruto. No one is here at this hour." I said looking at the clock. It was five o'clock at night.

"You guys are." Naruto stated. I sighed again.

"Yes, well, we were doing Iruka-sensei a favor. He asked us to get him some books out of this room and bring them to his house. Why you are here, is beyond me." I stated letting myself slide down the wall I backed myself up against and onto the floor. Sasuke took a seat at one of the desks. Naruto ran over to the window.

"We can get out through the windows!" Naruto exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Naruto, open that window and look down. I hate to inform you, but none of us can fly." I stated looking at Naruto. Naruto looked out the window disappointed.

"Dope, what are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto looked at him.

"I saw you two coming here and wanted to know what you two were doing here alone." Naruto explained with a cocky smile. I looked at him and blushed. Sasuke looked at him shocked a light blush crossing his cheeks too.

"Wait...You thought that...me and Sasuke..." I didn't get to finish because Naruto cut in.

"Yeah; everyone in the village has been talking about how you two have been spending so much time together. A few kids were starting to think that you two were going out." Naruto explained. I didn't even need a mirror to know that my face was as red as a cherry. Sasuke's head was down so you couldn't see the blush I knew was there.

"Naruto...Truest me...We are NOT going out!" I stated looking at the desk in front of me. Naruto didn't say anything after that and neither did Sasuke. I fell asleep on the floor only a few minutes later. I screamed in my sleep. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to me and shook me gently. Sweat covered my face. They shook me again worried.

_I ran down the hallway, desperately fighting the urge to scream. Loud footsteps echoed behind me at a slow pace, almost teasingly. He knew I'd eventually run out of energy, and then he'd have me trapped. No need to rush. He knew my weakness._

_I gasped as my air supply began to shorten. The water beneath me splashed on my bare feet and I slipped, tumbling forward onto the muddy brick below. A long, dark shadow grew on the wall to my left and I looked up. I heard a deep voice say, "There you are."_

_I turned my head and to my horror, there he stood in all his psychotic glory, a silver knife glinting in his hand._

I woke up suddenly covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto looking at me worried.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Ye – Yeah; it was just a bad dream." I answered standing up with Sasuke's help. Trueth is, I've been having that dream a lot lately. I didn't know what it meant or why I was having it though. I shrugged it off and looked at the window. It was dark out. I hadn't realized I slept so long.

"Hey, I'm bored." Naruto stated suddenly. I looked at him.

"We all are Naruto." I said with a sigh. I jumped up onto a desk and sat on it. I looked at the clock; it was 9 o'clock now.

"Well, let's play a game." Naruto suggested. I looked at him with interest.

"Okay, let's hear it; what game do you suggest we play?" I asked with interest.

"Let's play strip poker." Naruto stated. My eyes went wide and so did Sasuke.

"First of all we can't. We don't have a deck of cards." I stated.

"I found some in the desk while you were asleep." Naruto stated.

"I'm still not playing." I stated and looked away.

"Hn. I'm not playing either." Sasuke said.

"Why? Are you two afraid of losing?" Naruto asked with a smirk. I glared and stood up.

"Fine; I'll play. I'm not afraid." I said walking over to Sasuke and sitting down next to him. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat in front of us.

"I said I wasn't playing." Sasuke said as Naruto shuffled the cards. I glared at Sasuke and Naruto ignored him.

"If I'm playing so are you and if you decide not to...then I'll be the first person to tell every girl in Konoha where you live." I threatened. Sasuke glared at me but didn't argue. Naruto dealt the cards.

I lost the first game and lost my top. Naruto lost the next two rounds losing his jacket and top. Sasuke lost the forth round. He lost his top. Naruto lost again and took off his pants. I heard rain hit the window and looked up.

"It's raining." I stated. "Great." I said as I heard a small rumble of thunder. I shiver ran down my spine. "Naruto, why don't we just stop playing? I mean, if you lose again, you're out of the game; which means that you'll have lost to Sasuke." I stated. I actually didn't want to lose nor did I want to see Naruto naked. Naruto pouted. Even though we had ended the game, none of us got dressed again. I never realize how hot it got in the upstairs rooms. I didn't have any classes up here, so I didn't know what it was like. I had always heard that it was stifling and hot but I always thought that everyone was over exaggerating.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" I asked looking to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let's play trueth or dare." Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, where do you come up with this stuff?" I asked but stopped him before he could answer. "Never mind; I don't wanna know." I stated.

"So, are we gonna play?" Naruto asked anxiously. I shrugged.

"Why not; we've got nothing better to do." I stated.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"I'll go first. Anna; trueth or dare?" Naruto asks with a smirk.

"Dare." I answered instantly regretting it.

"I dare you to sit in Sasuke's lap for the rest of the game." Naruto said smiling proudly. My mouth dropped and eye widened.

"Are you trying to set us up, Naruto?!" I asked embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. You still have to do the dare." Naruto stated proudly. I blushed but sat on Sasuke's ap. He didn't seem too happy about it but he didn't complain either.

"Okay, Sasuke; trueth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He answered. I smiled and looked at Naruto.

"I dare you to punch Naruto." I said proudly. Sasuke smirked and I moved off of Sasuke's lap.

"Gladly." He said standing up and punching Naruto in the face. When Sasuke sat back down I sat in his lap again. Naruto didn't look to happy.

"I just love payback; don't you?" I asked smiling sweetly. Naruto pouted. I giggled at his expression.

"Naruto; trueth or dare?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Trueth." Naruto answered not wanting to take any chances.

"Out of every girl you've met, which one do you like best?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto blushed.

"Um...Uh...I guess...Sa – No...Um...Anna..." Naruto finally said looking away blushing. My eyes widen and I blushed.

"Um...Thank you?" I said embarrassed. Sasuke smirked.

"It's your turn, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke; trueth or dare?" Naruto asked wanting pay back.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to kiss Anna!" Naruto said loudly while pointing at me. Today seriously wasn't my day. Sasuke didn't say anything as he turned me around and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like this for a few minutes then pulled away. I looked down at my hands totally embarrassed. Naruto on the other hand looked shocked. "I didn't say that you had to kiss her on the lips." He stated then laughed and pointed at Sasuke. "I knew you liked her!" he called proudly. Sasuke just glared at the blonde.

"Sasuke; trueth or dare?" I asked with an evil smirk as I looked at him.

"Trueth." He answered.

"Is it true that you like me?" I asked. Sasuke's eyes widen considerably.

"Um...excuse me?" he asked embarrassed and hoping that he had heard wrong.

"You heard me. I asked; do you like me?" I repeated. Sasuke gulped and looked down at me his face red.

"Um...No..." he said looking away.

"You have to answer honestly, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him.

"Well...maybe...a little bit." Sasuke confessed.

'Great. I didn't expect him to actually like me. At least I know now; but still...Sasuke and Naruto both? Well, Naruto might only have meant as a friend.' I mentally sighed.

"Sasuke, it's you're turn." I stated getting over my embarrassment.

"Hn. Anna; trueth or dare?" he asked.

"Um...Trueth?" I asked more then stated.

"Who do you like?" He asked not completely sure of himself.

"Well...Um...I guess I like...Naruto...but...um...I like you." I answered a bit embarrassed. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at me surprised and shocked.

"Me?!" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Wait." Sasuke paused. "You like us...Both?" he asked. I blushed but nodded anyways.

"Man, you guys are slow. I'm one of the few girls nice to Naruto – hint; hint and I'm one of the few girls who isn't a fan girl of Sasuke's – hint; hint. No offence, but guys are stupid." I said shaking my head. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other surprised.

"That's true." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded agreeing.

"Are you two just going to continue staring at each other or can we continue?" I asked getting nervous. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me then nodded.

"Anna; trueth or dare?" Naruto asks.

"Trueth?" Anna asked not really sure what she wanted to choose.

"Which one of us do you like better?" Naruto blurted out. They both looked at me waiting for an answer. I blushed and looked down.

"I – I can't choose. I never could." I answered after a few minutes. This wasn't the first time I asked myself this. I always liked Naruto and Sasuke, and I could never choose. I sure couldn't choose now. In one respect, I didn't want to have to choose. Sasuke and Naruto nodded then looked at each other, but they didn't say anything. I looked at them curiously. They didn't look disappointed. "Okay, since you all brought up the question, which one of you likes me more?" I asked curiously.

"I do." The both said at the same time then looked at each other and glared.

"We both do." Sasuke finally said after the two of them had a glaring contest. This time it was my turn to be surprised.

"Okay. Well, um...Sasuke...It's your...turn." I said getting embarrassed again.

"Anna; trueth or dare." Sasuke asked.

'I'm sure as hell not picking trueth again. I'm embarrassed enough.' I mentally stated.

"Dare." I answered simply.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto on the lips." Sasuke answer with a smirk. Luck clearly wasn't on my side today. I stood up and leaned over the table. I grabbed Naruto's should and pulled him towards me and kissed him on the lips. Naruto put his hand on the back of my head and held me there for a few minutes before he let go and I pulled away. My face was red with embarrassment as I sat back down. I yawned, stood up, and walked to a desk in the back of the room. Sasuke and Naruto whispered back and forth to each other for a few minutes then looked at me.

"Anna!" Sasuke called. The two of them waved me over. I sighed then stood up and walked down to them. They were sitting on the same bench now. Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I gasped.

"Anna, I love you." Sasuke stated.

"And so do I." Naruto added. I looked back and forth between the two boys; my eyes wide.

"Whatever we have to do..." Sasuke started.

"...We'll do it for you." Naruto finished. I was shocked. Before I could anything they kissed me. Sasuke kissed my right cheek while Naruto kissed my left.

"Now, let's go to bed. We'll figure out how to get out of here in the morning." Sasuke said lying down on the bench; Naruto laid down next to him, and was forced to lay across the two of them. I got over my embarrassment about it quickly enough and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The last worlds I heard that night were...

"We love you; no matter what."

* * *

My first one-shot. The inspiration for this story came from another fan fiction I read. 2 chapters called "Thunderstorm". It was a YsukeXOC one-shot which was really good. If you'd like, you can go to and look it up. It was written by shesshomaruluver1723. 

Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it. XD I worked REALLY hard on it. XD No flames please. I'm in to great of a mood! - Thanks for reading!!


End file.
